Kissing it Always Makes it Feel Better
by AllMyHetaliaDeadCatsZ
Summary: When Germany asks Prussia to come play with him outside things go fine until the younger nation falls out of the tree and gets hurt. Prussia knows the perfect cure for his owies and takes care of his baby brother like the awesome older brother he is. Rated T for a bad word.


**Don't own Hetalia sadly and P.S I don't know how to line break so if my spacing sucks I'm sorry. **

When Germany was younger he loved going outside to play, he'd ride horses, climb trees, and just go into the forests to explore. The best times of being outside

were when his older brother could join him. Prussia was often busy when he was child so of course these moments were always treasured. "Prussia, will you come

outside with me please?" Little Germany asked. "Sure thing Bruder!" he exclaimed and wandered out the door with him. "What do you have in mind?" He questioned

and was taken by surprise when the younger nation grabbed his hand and dragged him out into the woods. "We'll climb trees!" He exclaimed happily. "That's

awesome! Hey how about we have a contest?" The boy's eyes went wide in interest. "The one who climbs the highest wins!" "Wins what?" "Hmmm…let me see…"

Prussia thought for a moment and finally got an idea of what the winner should get. "Winner gets to where the Crown for Most Awesomest Person on the Face of the

Planet!" "There's a crown for that?" "Of course, I wear it a lot if you haven't noticed." "Then where is it now?" He questioned if this crown really did exist. "It's being

polished, because awesomeness is also cleanliness." The older brother said. "Well then…let's go!" Germany shouted and dusted up the tallest tree he could find. "You

won't win Kleiner Bruder!" Prussia shouted and started to climb the tree as well. With his limbs being stronger and longer, Prussia was already a few branches farther

than Germany. "I'm going to win!" He shouted and Germany stuck out his tongue at him. He repeated the action and was almost to the top. However this wasn't a

race to get to the top, it was how high they could go. Prussia was at the top of the tree and was looking out at the afternoon sky; waiting for when Germany would

show up. "Bruder, are you having a hard time down there?" He questioned looking down at the child. "I'm fine." He stated. The next branch up was too far for the boy

to get to. He tried and tried but being vertically challenged he couldn't reach. He then got the idea to jump up and grab the branch. He hopped and hopped, the tree

shook for the sudden movements and Germany tried so desperately to reach the branch. "When will you admit defeat?" Prussia asked looking down at the stubborn

child. "Never!" he shouted and continued to jump. _**I taught him too well. **_He snickered at the thought. Germany's jumped to the branch did get him somewhere but

the boy's hands slipped along the branch and he was plummeting 12 feet down the side of a tree, hitting branches and getting leaves in his hair. "Scheiße!" Prussia

yelled and quickly climbed down the tree to his brother. He repeated the word Scheiße in his head as he unclimbed the tree. He jumped the last few feet down and

looked around on the ground for Germany but could not find the boy. However he could hear sniffles and whimpering from behind a bush a few feet in the distance.

"You ok there Bruder?" He called to the crying boy hiding behind a bush. "Y-yeah, I-I-I am f-fine." "No need to be so strong, that fall looked like it hurt a whole hell of

a lot." Prussia moved behind the bush to see the kids face red and wet, his blue eyes filled with tears and his usual emotionless smile was replaced with a large sad

frown. He crouched down to Germany's level. "Now, where did you get hurt?" Prussia asked him. "Here," he pointed to his head. "Here," he pointed to his left arm.

"Here," he pointed to his right cheek. "Here and here," he pointed to the palms of his hands. "And here," he pointed to a large bloody cut on his leg. Prussia picked up

the child carefully, walked out the forest, and brought him home. "We need to clean that or else it'll get infected." Prussia motioned to the cut on the kid's leg as he

sat him down in a chair in their dining room. Because it was a time where medicine wasn't as modernized as it is now, instead of Neosporin, you had to use actual

alcohol to clean cuts. Prussia grabbed a beer and a cloth towel to clean the cuts and scrapes on Germany. "This will sting for a bit ok?" He looked up to see Germany

preparing himself for the stinging. Prussia lightly patted the boy head to toe with the alcohol-damped rag and after a bit, the stinging did not affect Germany too

much. Now that the scratch was cleaned Prussia wrapped it with a bandage. "Now it's time for the ultimate medicine!" He said and the German gave him a look. "This

is the cure to everything, and it's a secret Old Man Fritz told me so don't go blabbering it to Austria and Hungary ok?" Germany nodded, wondering what this cure to

everything was. Prussia lifted the boy off the chair and on the ground, he became eye leveled with him and kissed his forehead. Then he kissed his tear stained cheek

and his hands and left arm and lastly his bandaged leg. "Kisses always make anything that hurts feel better," Prussia, said kissing Germany's forehead, cheek, hands,

arm, and leg again. "Especially kisses from the awesome me!" Little Germany smiled and giggled a bit. "It does make it feel better, thank you Bruder!" He wrapped

his small arms around the albino's neck and hugged him. "Gut." He whispered and hugged him for a little longer and then both their stomachs growled. "How do you

feel about wurst for lunch?" Prussia asked his little brother. Germany nodded liking the idea, and they went into the kitchen to make lunch.

**Translations!:**  
Bruder- brother (German)

Kleiner Bruder- little brother (German)

Scheiße- shit (German)

Gut- good (German)

**AN: First story-ish! Uhm...reviews please? P.S this story is based off of many head canons I have for these two beautiful brothers! THEY ARE JUST SO PERFECT AND ADORABLE AND GAH! (P.S I DO NOT SHIP GERMANCEST!) And yes kissing it DOES make it feel better, I've had years of experience with these sort of things...my mother believes in this kissing medicine more than she believes in God so enjoy what my family does to give me story ideas! **


End file.
